super_death_battle_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Sayori VS Mayuri Shiina
Sayori VS. Mayuri Shiina is a fanon Death Battle written by P0k3Fan997Young2, pitting Sayori, the Vice-President of her Literature Club and wife to Benedict X, the son of his father, William X against Mayuri Shiina, the childhood friend and companion of Rintaro Okabe and part-time maid of the MayQueen NyanNyan cafe. Season 1, Episode 16. Description Doki Doki Literature Club VS. Steins;Gate! It's a battle between the 2 girls that want to make everyone smile who are the childhood friends of the main characters of series. Will Sayori show Mayuri that she's not as soft as she looks or will Mayuri Shiina make Sayori feel depressed on defeat? Interlude (*Cues: Wiz & Boomstick - Brandon Yates*) Wiz: These 2 girls are known to be childhood friends of famous main protagonists in their respected series. Boomstick: And it's time for us to find out which of them is better at their skills. Wiz: Sayori, the Vice-President of the Literature Club in Doki Doki Literature Club. Boomstick: And Mayuri Shiina, the part-time maid of the cafe MayQueen NyanNyan. Wiz: I'm Wiz and he's Boomstick. And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor and skills to find out who would win a Death Battle. Sayori Wiz: In a high school in who knows where, Michael Caliceus and his best friend Sayori were one day heading to school and Sayori invites Michael to her club known as the Literature Club. Boomstick: Where there are a bunch of hot, beautiful and sexy girls along with Sayori and those 3 girls are named Monika, Yuri and Natsuki. Wiz: Sayori is also the vice-president of the Literature Club and a few years later Michael discovered he was in love with Monika, which broke Sayori's heart. Boomstick: Sayori then met the Creepypasta king, William X and became a Maverick Hunter. She even met William X's son Benedict X and he even trained her to be good in combat. Wiz: Sayori even was taught ballet to use for her opponents to use more energy everytime she dodges by doing a pirouette to use her ballet skills in a fight. Boomstick: Wait what? You mean to tell me that Sayori is capable of using a type of dance as a style of fighting against her enemies? Wiz: Yes. Sayori uses a type of dance to be part of her style of fighting, Sayori even knows a bunch of martial arts and can use them with her ballet skills to throw her enemies off and make them use more energy when trying to attack. Boomstick: Sayori is pretty tough in terms of stamina and durability. She can take a beating from Goku and Vegeta and just keep on going without even having many injuries. Wiz: Sayori is fast enough to outrun a lion, which like some other animals can run at 50 miles an hour and she outran it without needing any equipment to help her or stop the lion. Meaning that she was running faster than a healthy lion. Boomstick: She's also pretty strong for a girl young adult girl, she can lift ''' Wiz: Sayori then married Benedict X, the son of the creepypasta king, William X after he proposed to her and she has a wonderful daughter with him named Saya and she has a granddaughter that is also named Sayori. '''Boomstick: Sayori must be the luckiest girl on the planet to marry such a wonderful, nice guy who also trained her to fight alongside her friends and family. Wiz: Well, Sayori is known to have a lot of depression cause all she wants is to have her clubmates be happy and get along with each other and isn't entirely confident in being able to fight the bad guys all the time. Boomstick: Oh. Well either way, Sayori is still awesome and she deserves to be the president of the Literature Club after Monika retired from being the president of the Literature Club. ''' Wiz: Sayori is a loved girl and will always be loved by her friends and family. And there is nothing that is gonna go against that fact. Sayori: I love you, Benedict X. Benedict X: I love you too, Sayori. *Sayori and Benedict X kiss each other on the lips and Sayori wraps her right leg around Benedict X's legs while they kiss and Benedict X tips Sayori ballet style* Mayuri Shiina '''Boomstick: The world of Steins;Gate is a strange place and there is one cafe in this world that is known as MayQueen NyanNyan. Wiz: And there are many maids in the cafe and one of them is a part-time maid and her name is Mayuri Shiina. Boomstick: Mayuri Shiina is a part-time maid of MayQueen NyanNyan and the childhood and best friend of Rintaro Okabe. Wiz: Mayuri Shiina and Rintaro Okabe have been best friends ever since they were kids and have gotten along with each other very well. Boomstick: She also can make Rintaro Okabe very happy by giving him wonderful memories they'll always remember. Wiz: Mayuri Shiina is an excellent fighter, cause she has learned 10 different martial arts and has mastered mechanics as well. Boomstick: How? Mayuri doesn't look like she is a mechanic. So how could she have mastered mechanics, if she's a part-time cafe maid and not a mechanic. Wiz: Now don't get the wrong idea. While Mayuri Shiina is a part-time cafe, she also is incredibly smart and is great at fixing machines. Boomstick: Oh. Well, I guess that works then. Wiz: Mayuri Shiina is also quite tough being able to take a falling boulder that weighed 15 tons and didn't break her bones. Boomstick: Damn that is pretty tough, and she doesn't let pain slow her down when it comes to accomplishing her goal. Wiz: She's also quite strong and fast being able to outrun and lift 35 cheetahs. An adult cheetah weighs at most 160 pounds and with all of the cheetahs together that makes it that Mayuri is lifting over 2.5 tons and they also run at 75 miles per hour and with 35 of them together mean they can run almost 3000 and she can outrun making her able to run almost 4000 miles per hour. Boomstick: Mayuri Shiina must be an unstoppable fighter, right? Wiz: Uh, no. While Mayuri is a good fighter, she is very inexperienced in terms of fighting and also doesn't know as many martial arts. Boomstick: No matter what she goes through, Mayuri is a badass part-time maid of Cafe MayQueen NyanNyan and she will always be a great friend. Mayuri Shiina: Rintaro where are you? Pre-Fight Wiz: Alright, the combatants are set. Let's end this debate once and for all. Boomstick: IT'S TIME FOR A DEATH BATTLE! Death Battle Sayori is playing her flute while at the park with Benedict X on their wedding anniversary, until a rock hits Benedict X at the head. Mayuri then comes in and stops Rintaro from doing anymore harm and Sayori gets angered that. Sayori and Mayuri then get ready to fight. FIGHT! Sayori sees Mayuri charge and ballet jumps out of the way. Mayuri then gets confused on how Sayori did that and gets frustrated as well. Mayuri tries charging at Sayori again and Sayori then pirouettes around and ballet kicks Mayuri at the back making her fly to a near by wall and Sayori grabs Mayuri and ballet spins Mayuri making her dizzy. Sayori pirouettes around Mayuri and decides to judo her making Mayuri take a lot of damage and she had no way to counter the damage Sayori did. Mayuri then is getting tired of missing her attacks because of Sayori jsut using ballet to dodge her attacks so then she uses one of her machines. Sayori decides to get rid of Mayuri's machine in order to take Mayuri down and then jumps and pirouettes in the air to dodge the machine and drop kicks the machine destroying it. Mayuri then gets aggravated that her machine got destroyed and is gonna finish Sayori once and for all. Mayuri then charges at Sayori, but is too exhausted after using so much energy and then Sayori pirouettes around Mayuri and drop kicks the back of her head, meaning that Mayuri laid on the ground dead. Sayori then walks to Mayuri and closes her eyelids, then walks to Benedict X and kisses him. KO! Results Boomstick: How did that happen?! Mayuri was smarter, she looked like she had this battle in the bag. Wiz: Don't get the wrong idea. While Mayuri is incredibly smart and knows how to build machines, Sayori is much smarter, due to being the club president now. Boomstick: Sayori is quite smart being able to outsmart Dark William X, the second smartest of all the William X Brothers, so Mayuri Shiina wouldn't be too big of a problem. Wiz: She's also tougher then Mayuri as well being able to take a big beating from Goku and Vegeta and not have too many injuries and keep fighting. Boomstick: Yeah, I don't think Mayuri Shiina has been able to survive that kind of pain before. Wiz: This battle wasn't completely one-sided though. Mayuri Shiina was actually surprisingly faster by outrunning 35 cheetahs making her a little over 50 times faster than Sayori. Boomstick: But sadly speed wasn't enough to take out Sayori, especially when Sayori has dealt with foes faster than her before. Wiz: Mayuri Shiina put up a good fight, but she couldn't match up to Sayori's strength, durability and intelligence that was overwhelming. Boomstick: Mayuri just couldn't "pirouette" out of this situation. Wiz: The winner is Sayori. Next Time On Death Battle Boomstick: Next Time on Death Battle! https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DZxo36r1lqM Category:P0k3Fan997Young2's Death Battles Category:Female-Only Battles Category:What-If Death Battles Category:'Video Games vs Anime/Manga' themed Death Battles Category:Completed Death Battles